world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
T2 Medium
The T2 Medium Tank is an American tier 2 medium tank. This tank was another attempt by James Cunningham(creator of the T1) to create a tank. It has heavy influences to the British Vickers Medium Tank. One prototype was built and was never accepted into service. Big, tall, boxy and clunky, it looks like the lovechild of the T1 Cunningham and an industrial air conditioning unit. While it has less hull armor than the M2 Light Tank, it does have slightly more hit points. The main distinction of the T2 Medium is its ability to utilize the fun 37mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun, which uses the same mechanics as the French autoloaders. It can't take much damage, but it is a stepping stone to all of America's heavier vehicles. If nothing else, the slower speed, imposing size, and the new tank icon will give tankers a taste of what that branch of the tech tree has to offer. The T2 Medium leads to the M2 Medium. Pros * Semi-automatic guns * Good view range * Best signal range for its tier, with the SCR 506. * Decent armor all around gives some protection against automatic guns * Its 37mm Browning Semi-automatic Gun is capable of dispatching lower tier tanks in close quarters quickly, if all shells hit. Cons * Large silhouette for tier 2 * Less maneuverable than a light tank, but without improved armor * No 100% camouflage on the move * Sluggish traverse speed Performance The T2 Medium Tank has one advantage over the M2 Light Tank: The 37mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun. However, compared to the M-5 37mm Gun, it has slightly less penetration and slightly less accuracy, so which you choose depends on your play style. Sniper orientated players would prefer the M-5 with its greater penetration and marginally better accuracy, whereas close-in fighters should go for either the 20mm Hispano-Suiza Birgikt Gun or the 37mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun. Regardless, your tank's armor has few to no angles and is relatively thin, so playing as a support tank is highly advised. Use cover and learn to inch out a little, fire, and then duck back behind cover again (a.k.a. "peek-a-boo") with this tank. It's a skill you'll use a lot in future tanks. Also don't forget that you can press the "C" key to reload a partially loaded magazine. Never leave cover without a full magazine. Unfortunately, the engine upgrade is very poor. It only adds 10 horsepower and adds 99 kg, so don't expect much over the stock engine. Lastly, the SCR 506 radio is an excellent radio that's used on no less than 20 vehicles in the American tree. If you don't want to take the time to research it on tier 2, then research it on tier 3. You don't want to go beyond that without it. Research * The SCR 200 radio and 37 mm Semiautomatic Gun M1924 gun carries over from the T1 Cunningham and can be installed immediately. The 37 mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun also carries over (if you researched it), but is unavailable until you upgrade the turret. * Upgrading the suspension will add 4 deg/s to traverse speed. * The upgraded turret will slightly improve armor, turret traverse speed, and hit points. * Now you can mount the 37 mm Browning Semiautomatic Gun. * Go from there. Equipment Vents, Tank Gun Rammer Gallery History In the early 1920s, the United States built three prototype medium tanks. These were the Medium A built in 1921, the Medium A2 built in 1922, and the T1 built in 1925. The T1 Medium Tank, which weighed almost 20 tons, had either a 2.24 inch (57mm) main gun or a 2.95 inch (75mm) main gun, as well as two 0.3 inch (7.62mm) machine guns. The final model of the T1 series was the T1E2, which had a 2.24 inch gun. When the T2 Medium Tank was built, it's weight had to be reduced drastically because the US War Department had set a maximum weight of 15 tons. The T2 weighed only 14 tons when it was combat-loaded. The earliest models of the T2 had a 1.85 inch (47mm) semi-automatic gun and a 0.5 inch (12.7mm) machine gun in the hull. There was also a 1.46 inch (37mm) machine gun and a 0.3 inch (7.62mm) machine gun at the front of the hull on the right. These were later replaced by one 0.3 inch (7.62mm) machine gun. The design of the T2 was based on that of Britain's Vickers Medium Mark II. Later on, the Americans built three more prototypes of medium tanks, all of which were based on designs by Walter Christie. These were the T3, the T3E2, and the T4. HistoricalGallery Category:Medium Category:American Tanks